Recherches, whisky, tarte et cochonneries
by CathyBayon
Summary: La relation de Sam et Dean est intense, immorale, mais nécessaire... Rated M, Sam/Dean. Prend place dans la saison 9. (!Spoil pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu!) OS pour l'anniversaire de mon Bb 3


Sam avait fait des recherches toute la journée. Ce fantôme commençait à lui taper sur le système. Agacé, il ferma son ordinateur et croisa les mains derrière sa tête et s'étirant paresseusement.

La porte s'ouvrit et Dean entra dans la chambre du motel, un pack de bière dans une main, une bouteille de whisky dans l'autre, et un morceau de tarte dans la bouche. Sam s'étonna de la dextérité de son frère en ce qui concernait l'art de manger de la tarte. Puis il pensa qu'après tout, quand Dean aimait quelque chose, il y mettait toujours autant de passion. Comme la veille, au lit. Sam sentait encore la présence de son frère, _là,_ au fond de lui. Et il savait qu'il ne devrait pas aimer ça à ce point, mais c'était plus fort que lui. C'était trop bon, et il en redemanderait sans doute jusqu'à sa mort.

Tandis que Sam laissait ses pensées divaguer, Dean rangeait les bières dans le frigo, puis fixa la bouteille de whisky et décida qu'il était inutile de la ranger aussi, puisqu'il comptait s'en servir un tout de suite. Ce qu'il fit, versant le liquide ambré dans un verre, avant de s'affaler sur son lit.

Sam l'avait observé, appréciant la vue de cet homme musclé se déplaçant lentement. Il voyait maintenant son frère allongé sur le dos, sirotant son alcool tout en lisant avec attention un magasine nommé « Asian Big Tits ». Dean posa le verre sur la table de chevet, puis fit glisser sa main vers son bas ventre. Il la glissa sous son jean et laissa ses doigts jouer avec ses poils. Sam le regardait, fasciné. Dean aimait quand son frère le fixait ainsi : il se sentait un peu exhibitionniste. Alors il se releva légèrement afin d'enlever son tee-shirt, dévoilant son torse parfait aux yeux insatiables de Sam, qui lâcha un grognement. Il n'avait pas envie d'être simplement spectateur, mais ne pouvait pas bouger tant que Dean ne lui en donnait pas l'ordre.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sammy ? Tu as tout ce que tu désires ?

-Ne m'oblige pas à le dire, Dean.

-J'ai envie de te l'entendre dire, Sam. Alors dis-le.

-Je ne veux pas te regarder te branler. Je _veux_ te branler.

\- Alors fais-le. »

Sam sauta de sa chaise et vint se positionner près de Dean, qui avait défait sa ceinture et sa braguette. Il baissa son jean et son caleçon, laissant son sexe bien dur aux soins de son petit frère.

Sam empoigna l'objet de ses désirs et entama un long va et vient, lentement, tout en observant les réactions de Dean. Le désir de ce dernier était manifeste : plus vite, plus _fort._ Sam ajusta son mouvement en conséquence, rendant son frère complètement fou.

« -Ta bouche est trop vide, Sammy. »

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il adorait jouer avec la bite de Dean, passer sa langue tout autour avant de la prendre au plus profond de sa gorge. Elle était large et lourde, elle avait si bon goût. C'était tout bonnement un délice de le sucer.

Dean soupirait de bien être, accompagnait le mouvement de son frère d'une main dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il était sur le point de jouir, il ordonna à Sam d'arrêter et de s'allonger à son tour. Ce dernier perdit ses vêtements dans l'action, se retrouvant nu et totalement à la merci de Dean qui le surplombait maintenant. Il aimait se sentir dominé, ne plus avoir à penser et se laisser faire, obéir aux ordres. C'était étrangement libérateur.

Dean l'embrassa soudain, écrasant sa bouche contre les lèvres douces de Sam. Il força l'entrée avec sa langue, ce qui fit échapper un gémissement à Sam. Sa queue frémissait, tendue à l'extrême alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore été touchée, si bien que lorsque Dean la frôla avec la sienne, Sam faillit jouir. Il dut se concentrer pour garder le contrôle.

Enfin, la main experte de Dean attrapa son érection, la serrant fermement. Dean s'assit alors en tailleur entre les cuisses de Sam. D'une main, il joignit leurs deux érections, les frottant l'une contre l'autre, tandis que son autre main descendit vers les fesses de son petit frère. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : cette rose encore close, mais qui s'ouvrirait à force de caresses. Il fit courir un doigt tout autour, lissant la peau sensible de ce temple du plaisir, avant de l'y glisser lentement, ce qui arracha un cri à Sam. Il entama un mouvement rotatif, et y glissa bientôt un deuxième. Dean enfonça ses doigts plus loin encore, et atteignit son but : la prostate de Sam. Ce dernier se cambra, frissonnant de plaisir. Quelques pressions de plus sur ce point précis et Sam n'en pouvait déjà plus. Dean retira alors ses doigts, et plaça son sexe devant l'entrée de Sam. Il laissa son gland s'appuyer contre le trou un instant, tandis que Sam le suppliait de le prendre, maintenant. Alors il entra, écartant les fesses de son frère au maximum, le pénétrant en profondeur, d'une manière délibérément lente.

Lorsqu'il fût entièrement à l'intérieur, il s'immobilisa, savourant la pression autour de sa bite. C'était là qu'il se sentait le mieux : au fond du cul de Sam. Aucune femme ne pourrait jamais lui faire sentir ça. Puis il commença à bouger. Lentement au début, puis plus vite. Il savait qu'il devait garder un rythme régulier pour que Sam jouisse, mais c'était difficile : il aurait voulu le défoncer et jouir en lui avant de lui laisser le temps de prendre son pied. Il se contrôlait beaucoup moins depuis que Caïn lui avait donné la marque. La seule chose qui lui permettait de se calmer était le visage de Sam complètement détendu après le sexe. Alors il devait le faire jouir, à tout prix.

Il reprit le sexe de Sam dans sa main, le masturbant tout en pilonnant sa prostate, encore et encore. Piégé dans ce tourbillon de sensations, Sam gémissait, se cambrait, suppliait pour la délivrance. Dean se pencha sur lui, repliant ses jambes contre son torse, et accéléra ses coups de reins. Il ne fallut bientôt qu'une minute à Sam pour atteindre le point de non-retour : il se répandit sur son ventre en criant le nom de Dean.

Dévasté par son orgasme, Sam ne pouvait presque plus bouger, mais Dean ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il le retourna et attrapa son cul afin de le relever. Il saisit une poignée de cheveux, tirant légèrement dessus, puis se glissa encore dans l'écrin de plaisir de Sam. Il se laissa alors aller à une baise sauvage comme il les aimait, maltraitant Sam, serrant fermement ses hanches au point de lui laisser des bleus. Il accéléra encore, et finit par jouir, lui aussi.

Exténué, il se laissa tomber aux côtés de Sam, qui vint se lover contre lui. Il avait cette expression de paradis sur le visage, celle qui empêchait Dean de commettre l'irréparable. Alors Dean le regarda s'endormir paisiblement, certain que tant que son petit Sammy serait avec lui, tout irait pour le mieux.


End file.
